


Fell

by FountainPen



Series: Hoodserver [5]
Category: Marble Hornets, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Gay, M/M, Two in one week?, based off the spiderman kiss thing, big ol' pile of it, brian is a nerd, but it went in a different direction, gay as all get out, im in a mood, its been forever since i've seen that movie give me a break, kevin loves him for this, so angst happened, ton of angst, you bet, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainPen/pseuds/FountainPen
Summary: This is what happens when Brian rewatches Spider-Man.





	Fell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Swarmy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Swarmy).



Brian sat idly as the movie played, enjoying the otherwise silent room. His masked companion was somehow a DC fan, so whenever the two snuck into a theater (more frequently now that the Operator was more focused on tormenting Noah than Jay, meaning the Observer was busier than usual) they ended up watching Wonder Woman, the only DC movie Hoodie enjoyed.

And as Brian watched, he formed a really dumb plan that would be very fun to execute. Brian pulled out his phone and started texting Kevin.

* * *

 

 **Brian? Where are you?** The Observer glanced around the hooded figure's dwelling, curious as to why he was called there.  **Brian!?** Was he okay? Did something happen? Kevin walked around the room, searching for a sign of a struggle of some clue to where he was, worrying that Brian had been caught or injured by someone or something (an image of the Rake flashed in The Observer's mind for a horrifying second)out in the woods.

Suddenly, Brian swung down from a rafter (why hadn't Kevin just looked  _up damn it_?) by his knees.

**Brian what are you-**

Brian pulled up his mask and leaned forward, kissing kevin... Before losing his grip on the wooden beam and falling on top of him.

 _That didn't happen in Spider Man._ Brian said from his spot on Kevin's chest and the floor.

**You're such a nerd, oh my god.**

_You love me though._

**Yeah, I do.**

_Good, because it was really hard to get up there and I hurt my fucking funny-bone falling._

**I guess you really fell for me?**

_You made that pun while we were ice skating you loser._

**It's relevant again, you just need to stop falling.**

_I will when you stop catching me._

**Then I guess you'll be falling forever.**

* * *

 

It had been almost a year, and there was no sign of him. The Observer tore the fabric of reality looking for him for months, unable to accept that he was gone.

And then the Observer stopped. The Observer stopped tormenting Noah. Stopped looking for  _him._ stopped completing his duties as a member of the Collective. The Observer stopped.

As because the Observer stopped, he didn't see the soft letters on the screen, searching for him, the Observer didn't see the way they hardened as Brian grew angry, didn't see the final upload to the channel, a four second video with only four words in its message, not coded or corrupted, clear as day.

**_You didn't catch me._ **

 


End file.
